Dance With Me
by robinsaweet
Summary: "Men are jerks!" Deeks blurted. "Well, THOSE men. Not all men, like me of course, but them – yeah total jerks!" Deeks let out a sigh. "Kensi, that's it! I'm taking you dancing tonight!" Deeks blurted. Kensi snapped her head up to look at him. "What!" "Yea, I'm taking you dancing, YOU are going dancing!" -My First FanFic! Just some sweet Densi Fluff N Stuff
1. Let's Dance

**Dance With Me**

**XXX**

**FYI: This is my first story EVER. Please be kind. I apologize for errors, I just had this story in my head and had to get it out! Fluffy Fluff Densi stuff. **

**Disclaimer : Not mine...Nope don't own them!**

Kensi was looking forward to tonight. She had met a guy at her favorite coffee shop, and they arranged to go out dancing after work. It has been a while since she's gone dancing. Not by choice – she loves to go out and dance the stress away that her life brings. But work has been keeping her busy lately. So when Tom asked her to go, she happily said yes.

"Someone is in a good mood today." Deeks said with a smile at the sight of his grinning partner. Kensi indeed was grinning as they sat in the SRX keeping watch over a suspect's warehouse. "It's a beautiful day, what can I say." said Kensi. "Uh-huh, aaaand...?" Deeks replied. "And what?" Deeks just looked at her with his "really?" face, which Kensi could only laugh. "Ok, AND, I have a date tonight." She said, straightening her posture, and a huge grin on her face. "Ahhhh, I see. Ok, who is he, where did you meet him, and do you need me to run a background check on him?" "What! No!" Kensi stated, then sighed. "I met him at a coffee shop, and we're just going dancing tonight. I haven't been dancing in a while and I'm looking forward to it. Ok?" "Ok, ok!" Deeks replied with his hands up. At that moment, Kensi's phone rang – it was Callen. "You guys are relieved of stakeout duty. Come on back." With that, they headed back, while Deeks messed with the radio station the whole way. As annoying as that is to Kensi normally, the grin on her face could not be removed.

The work day ended unceremoniously with paperwork, and Kensi was the first to finish and head out the door – a bounce in her step. Deeks smiled to himself at seeing her happy. It really wasn't a look she wore often, but when she did – it warmed his heart. Of course there was also the knot in his stomach at the thought of her going out on a date with some guy he did not know. Was he just concerned about not knowing this guy and for her safety, or was it something else? He'd rather not think too much about it. So he grabbed his stuff, and headed home. A night planned of just relaxing at home with Monty.

Kensi got home and immediately started getting ready. Of course she had a few hours until her date, but she couldn't wait. She pulled out a few dresses, and decided on a short clingy purple dress with spaghetti straps, and a cute short jacket. It was very comfortable, and easy to move in. And of course, she knew she looked good in it.

Only 30 minutes before her date, and Kensi was all ready to go. Makeup just right, jewelry, perfume, fabulous dress, feeling sexy and ready to dance the night away! Checking herself in the mirror for the 10th time, her phone rang. Minutes later, Kensi sat on her couch – first with shock, then anger, then sadness. "Why..." was all but a whisper on her lips.

Deeks sat on his couch with Monty. He just finished a marathon game of 'Call of Duty' on his Xbox. Leaning back, he let out a long sigh. "Ok Monty, what should we do now buddy?" Monty didn't even look to his owner at the question. 'I wonder how Kensi's _date_ is going.' Deeks thought. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He was happy for her, he really was, but he was bothered too. So to relieve his thoughts, he decided to send a text to Kensi. Just a simple 'wish you good luck' text. "Hey Kens! Have a great time tonight! –Deeks" There. He sent it. Now he can clear his mind and move on. Only a minute later however, his phone beeped. It was a text from Kensi. "Thanx, but probably not tonight. –K" Confusion ran through him. What does that mean?

"Are you ok? –Deeks"

"Date cancelled. Surprise. –K"

-'Oh crap! Crap! She was so happy! Sigh… What do I do?' Deeks thought. He ran his hand over his face. Then continued…

"Need some company? – Deeks"

"I'm not good company right now. But thanx. –K"

"Come on. I'm good company! I'll be right over with chocolate! See you soon! –Deeks"

Kensi let out a long sigh. She really just wanted to be alone. She's used to it really. She's learned to find comfort in it. But no, Deeks can't leave it alone, of course. 'Why did I reply to his text?' she thought.

A few minutes later he's at her door, and as promised, chocolate doughnuts in hand. Kensi opens the door and Deeks is stunned for a moment. She's beautiful of course, but so sad. Her makeup is messed, she'd obviously been crying. She lets him in and she dejectedly sits on her couch. Deeks closes the door and sits down on the opposite side of the couch. Looking at her sympathetically, he hands her the box of doughnuts. "Thanks Deeks, you didn't have to really..." "Yes I did." He replies. "This was a 911 emergency! Are you kidding?!" She let out a small laugh. "What happened?" he asked.

"What always happens..." Kensi said barely above a whisper as she looked down at her hands. After a moment she looked up at Deeks who was looking at her with soft eyes, and she continued. "It's either: 'I'll call you', and they never do, or 'I had a great time' and they're staring at the waitress, or you catch them the next day WITH the waitress!" Oh, but this time, it was 'I have to cancel, I forgot I already had a date tonight. Can we reschedule?' "Um, NO!"

"I'm just tired of it Deeks." Kensi continued. "For once, I just want to go out, have a good time, and NOT get disappointed. Is that SO MUCH to ask?" She said, resting her head on the back of the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Men are jerks!" Deeks blurted. "Well, THOSE men. Not all men, like me of course, but them – yeah total jerks!" Deeks let out a sigh. They really were jerks! How could they not see how incredible Kensi is? Seriously, they were messed up. "Kensi, that's it! I'm taking you dancing tonight!" Deeks blurted. Kensi snapped her head up to look at him. "What?!" "Yea, I'm taking you dancing, YOU are going dancing!" "That's nice but.." Kensi tried to reply but Deeks interrupted, "No we're going, end of discussion. I'm going to go home and change, but I'll be right back to pick you up. So be ready in like 20 minutes!" And with that Deeks was out the door.

"What just happened?" Kensi said out loud to herself. Was he serious? Well, he left and said he'd be back. She slowly got up off the couch and headed to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked! Her makeup was a mess, ugh! 'I can't believe Deeks saw me like this!' she thought to herself. She quickly washed her face and fixed up her makeup. A few eye drops and the redness in her eyes vanished. Finally she looked herself again, and just then there was the expected knock at her door. She opened it to find a very handsome Deeks. 'Did I just think that? Yea, I did. He looks amazing!' Kensi thought thankfully not out-loud. "You ready?" Deeks asked. "As ready as I can be I guess." Kensi replied nervously. "It will be fun! I promise not to look at any waitresses, I will NOT say I'll call you, and YOU can dance your little heart out." Deeks said with a smile as he opened the car door for her. "Ok, thanks Deeks. But you can look at the waitresses if you want, really." She smiled as she got into the car. Deeks shut the car door, and whispered, "Not if I'm with you princess." Knowing she couldn't hear him.

They pulled up to the club. It was a club Kensi hasn't been to in a long time, but she remembered liking it. They entered the club and Kensi could feel the music pulsing through her. She loved it! She closed her eyes briefly and took it in. Deeks looked over at her and could see the happiness wash over her. He felt good knowing he could do this for her. "Let's get a drink!" Kensi yelled to Deeks over the noise of the club. Deeks nodded and they made their way to the bar. They quickly downed their drinks and Deeks looked to Kensi. "You ready to hit the dance floor?" "Are you kidding? Yea let's go!" They got the dance floor, and at first Deeks just slowly swayed as he watched his partner dance in perfect time to the pulsating music. She was dancing all around him and he couldn't stop smiling at the view. She was stunning, and a VERY good dancer. Deeks decided to pull out his moves and danced more actively with her. Kensi smiled at him. She was surprised he COULD dance. He placed his hands on her waist and together they kept rhythm to the song. Kensi leaned in and said in his ear, "I thought you couldn't dance remember!?" Deeks replied in her ear, "It depends on the song princess!" He smiled back at her. They danced like this for a while, until finally Kensi need to hit the bathroom. She got to the bathroom and, being less noisy than out on the floor, she could hear herself think. She was really having a great time! It was so nice for Deeks to take her. She looked to the mirror to fix her lipstick, and she was smiling.

Kensi returned to find Deeks at the bar waiting for her. When she reached him, the lights went down to a soft glow, and a slow song came on. Deeks looked at her with a sweet smile and asked, "Would you like to dance?" Kensi tilted her head with a half-smile and a 'thinking' look, and with a shrug said, "ok". They stepped back on the dance floor and everything seemed to go into slow motion. Deeks placed his hands around Kensi's waist, and Kensi's hands went up around Deek's shoulders, and they swayed slowly to the music.

Kensi's senses where heightened. She never purposely stood this close to Deeks and she was noting everything. The feel of his shoulders under her hands, the smell of his skin, his hair, the feel of his body so close to hers. It felt nice. Very nice. She closed her eyes and continued to breathe him in, moving to the rhythm of the slow song. His face was near hers, and she could feel his breath on her neck. The longer they danced like this, the nicer it felt. Was this real? Was she really dancing with her partner and liking it?

Deeks never particularly liked to slow dance. But now, he was slow dancing and well, liking it. Holding Kensi like this felt incredible. Her hair smelled amazing. He's smelled her hair before, at work, or in the car, but this was different. It was close, and mixed with perfume – he found himself nuzzling into her hair. The longer they danced, the closer they got.

Deeks felt somewhat dazed. His hands began to slowly massage her back as they danced, and Kensi couldn't help but pull him closer –if that was possible. He sensed her neck so close to his lips. He just wanted to kiss her there – but he shouldn't. Shouldn't do that. But then, he did. He softly kissed her neck – once, then twice. And with that Kensi let out his name breathy in his ear, "Marty...". With the sound of his name, his first name, he snapped out of his daze. What was he doing! This was his partner – his friend!

He quickly pulled back and looked her in the eye. She didn't look mad – that was good news. He decided that maybe it was time to head out. "You want to go get some air?" "Yea, ok." Kensi replied. They got outside and a nice breeze was blowing. They walked to the car silently, when Kensi pointed to the sky. "Wow, look at that!" she said. There was a full moon low in the sky and it was the largest either of them had ever seen it. It glowed almost orange. "Wow, that's wow." Was all Deeks could say. It was truly an amazing sight.

After a long moment enjoying the view, Deeks turned to Kensi and asked, "So…what do you want to do now partner?" Partner. The reminder pulled Kensi back to reality. What was she thinking?! Deeks is her partner. "Since when does it matter?" Kensi said, still gazing at the moon. "It always matters." Deeks said now looking at her confused.

Kensi's thoughts were running her over. 'It doesn't matter. Since when do I get what I want? I wanted my parents to stay together, I wanted my dad to be alive, I wanted to marry Jack, I wanted Dom to be safe, I want… I get it. I don't get what I want. I don't get to be happy. I GET IT!' Regaining control of her thoughts, Kensi turned towards Deeks. "Look, it's fine, you can just take me home and drop me off." Her eyes drifting to the ground.

Deeks reached out and lifted her chin so she would look at him. "What's going on Kens?" He asked softly. "Nothing, I'm fine. I had a nice time tonight, and that's what you wanted right? To cheer me up? Well, _partner_, you did, ok? You got what you wanted, so you can take me home now." Deeks frowned at this. She did NOT look cheered up. She looked, well, disappointed. "Hmmm, then I don't think I got what I wanted, because you still look sad. What do you want Kens? What did I miss?"

Kensi just sighed. "I don't know what I want Marty, just take me home." And there it was. She said his first name. He knew what he missed! She had breathed that very name in his ear just minutes ago! And she had done that because, well, he kissed her. He smiled at the memory as he looked at her. She looked somewhat confused at him. "Do you want me to kiss you?" he whispered. "What? No, no!" Kensi looked anywhere but at him. He moved closer to her, and placed his hand on her cheek. "Tell me what you want princess." He again whispered. Words were caught in her throat. He was so close, and looking right into her soul, asking her what SHE wants. She couldn't look away, and this time when she spoke, the only words that came out were, "kiss me." He leaned in and then softly, kissed her. Kensi slowly kissed him back, bringing her hands up to his shoulders, and then twisting his hair with her fingers. His arms dropped to her waist, and he deepened the kiss. After a long while, they finally broke apart, still in each other's arms. They stared into each other's eyes for a long while, when Kensi spoke first. "I thought partners didn't kiss. Unless they're on an op or something..." "Well," Deeks replied, "apparently they do." They both let out a small laugh. Just then, both their phones rang. "Report to OSP" appeared on their phones.

"And here we go…" Deeks said. Reluctantly letting go of each other, they got in the car. Deeks dropped Kensi off to change at her place, and agreed to meet up with her at work.

And the dance continues. At the end of the day, they are partners, friends, and maybe, something more…


	2. Under the Moon

**Under the Moon**

**Oh thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I am truly stunned, and thrilled by your response to this! I wasn't sure I'd have more to write, so here's my best shot! We'll see where it goes…**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing…**

Neither of them talked about the night they went dancing. About _the kiss. _Neither had time really. The case they were called to was a big one, lasting weeks with very little down time. It required long term undercover work, and each member of the team was assigned a separate undercover position to acquire the necessary intel and proof to solve the case. They were each given their assigned alias that night, and had to report the very next day.

Being separated wasn't how they usually worked cases, but this one required it. Everyone was pushed to their limits. Most of their cases also only involved only a few days, but this one was a long one, requiring much field work, intelligence gathering, and patience. But this was their job, and they do it well.

Deeks had been assigned his street bum alias, to install outside surveillance, and find possible discarded documents daily from the company dumpster. He was also able to keep an eye on the comings and goings of the employees. It required weeks of living in a cardboard box behind an office building. Deeks didn't mind this alias, but could do without the dumpster diving. He'd much rather be diving in the ocean! He was thankful however for the regular use of the facilities at the local YMCA, and to be able to keep his cell phone for the occasional game of Angry birds when the hours dragged on.

Kensi was assigned an undercover position as administrative assistant, planting inside cameras and recording devices. She also needed to befriend the staff, and research what she could regarding the case. It was challenging, but she was good at it. She felt that she was making progress, but definitely hoped the case would be closed up very soon. Her patience in this long undercover assignment was thinning. She just wanted to chase a suspect down, catch the bad guy and be done!

Callen and Sam were hired as security guards for the firm in question, and were stationed in separate areas of the facility. They only had the night shift duty, which allowed them to investigate any after-hours goings-on. Nell and Eric worked back at ops retrieving the incoming data from the planted surveillance. And Hetty of course, was observing her elite team and their mission over a cup of tea at her office desk.

As Deeks was sitting in his cardboard box behind the building, he stared out at the night sky. There, the moon caught his attention. It was full, and the sight of it brought his memory back to that night. He let out a long sigh. A smile spread across his face as he allowed himself to enjoy the memory. The look in Kensi's eyes that night, the feel of her so close, and the taste of her. These thoughts were dangerous, and he needed to stop. But if he's honest, he's always had thoughts of his partner. But they were more fantasies – imaginary scenarios that would probably never happen in real life. But now, he's had a real life taste of those fantasies. An experience he can never shake from his memory. And he longs for it again.

But he knows he can't have it. He remembers arriving back at his apartment after having dropped Kensi off at her home, and the promise he made with himself:

_He closed the front door and fell back against it. "Well that just happened." He said to himself, and let out a long breath. He felt like he'd been holding it the entire ride home. What happened exactly? He simply wanted to help Kensi, she had been so sad. But the dance, that dance. Why had he kissed her neck? Why had he kissed her in the parking lot? He doesn't know exactly. He remembered looking into her eyes and getting lost in them. 'Did I really ask her if she wanted me to kiss her?' he thought. He ran his hand down his face. _

_He had to get changed, and get to work. There was no time to sit around and think about it. But how could he not! He went to his room and took off his shirt and slacks. "Kensi and I-that cannot happen!" he said to himself as he searched for a clean work shirt. Pulling on a soft blue T-shirt, he affirmed – "It just can't!" He found his jeans from earlier and stepped into them. "Number one, she doesn't do second dates! And me, ME? I always mess things up! I cannot be added to the list of men that hurt Kensi. I can't. I can't."_

He made an agreement with himself that night . He would NOT be another man to hurt Kensi. So, with that thought, he decided it was time for a distraction. Another round of Angry birds it is!

Kensi was put up in a condo down the street from the office she was working at. It was one of Hetty's many safe houses. The team has an ongoing bet as to how many there are out there. Each has had to stay at them on occasion.

She had left work later than normal tonight. She was invited to sit in on an important business meeting at the undercover 'job', and it ran late, providing her with much needed info to her delight.

She got to the condo, and immediately sent the info to Eric and Nell. For now she could relax, and changed into more comfortable clothes. She had brought only a few of her own outfits with her, and tonight's included her favorite pair of yoga pants, and sweatshirt. The condo was much cleaner than her own, but it was comfortable. In the weeks she's been here, she kept it clean, and had little personal affects to clutter it up. Her room was up on the 5th floor and had its own balcony. It was a nice evening, so she decided to sit out on the balcony and enjoy the view of the city below.

As Kensi sat their letting the day's work fall away from her, she thought about how strange it had been not having her partner undercover with her. She hadn't worked alone in quite some time, and she thinks she misses him. Of course she knew he wasn't far from her, and that he probably watched her come and go from the building each day, but she had no sight of him.

Kensi tried to relax, and breathed in the fresh breeze that blew her hair off her face. She gazed up into the night's sky. The city lights were too bright to see any stars, but then out to the east she saw the moon. There it was, just staring at her. She swore it began to laugh at her as she was brought back to the memory of a few weeks ago. She sighed and looked down at her hands. She must admit she was surprised that Deeks never teased her about it. Not that they'd had much time to talk since then, but in preparing for the case, he never said a thing about it. Almost, as if it never happened.

After Deeks had dropped her off that night at her house, she had become mortified for having actually asked Deeks to kiss her. '_Oh Blye, what have you done?' _she remembered thinking. '_Stupid-stupid-stupid!' _She had berated herself. Her biggest fear was that Deeks would tease her about it, how she _begged_ him to kiss her. In the time that's passed however, since that night, the torched embarrassment she had felt had eased. And since Deeks hadn't teased her at all, she felt maybe she could now smile at the memory. Until tonight, she hadn't allowed herself to even think about it, but now she finds herself unable to stop thinking about it! That darn moon!

But oh that kiss! She thinks back to early in their partnership, watching on the screen as Deeks kissed that girl in the interrogation room. Oh how she wondered what that felt like. And then, their quick kiss on that undercover op as Justin and Melissa. It had been quick, but honestly it had taken her breath away. And now, now she _knows_ what it's like.

As she sits here alone, staring at the moon, she admits to herself that she truly does miss him. She glances to her left, and sees her phone sitting on the table. She knows she probably shouldn't, but she gives in and decides to text him.

'_Hey partner! Is the dumpster being kind to you? –K'_

He hadn't replied, so Kensi decided to go back inside and get ready for bed. She exited the bathroom having finished her routine and climbed into bed. She leaned over to set the alarm on her phone when she saw a text had come in from Deeks.

'_Hey Kens! No, the dumpster is not my friend. I'll be glad when this is over. -Deeks'_

'_Yeah, me too. –K'_

'_Aww, you miss me. -Deeks'_

'_Actually, yes. It's weird being separated on this.–K'_

Deeks smiled to himself at that. It _was_ weird. And yes, he missed her too. But wow, she admitted it!

'_Blye admits she misses her annoying shaggy partner. Must be a full moon or something! –Deeks'_

He sent the text and regretted it immediately. There was a long pause after with no reply. What was he thinking bringing up the full moon! He winced at the thought. Then a reply came through.

'_Yea, there is a full moon out tonight – must be that. Apparently it makes me say and do stupid things –K'_

He thought to tease her at that, but he couldn't do it. Because he didn't think anything she's done or said is stupid at all.

'_Kens, you couldn't do stupid. That's my job! And, I miss you too. –Deeks'_

Kensi gaped at her phone. She had expected him to tease her, poke fun at her. She had not expected this. And then she smiled. She could feel the red creep up her neck and she liked reading that he had missed her too.

Kensi let out a yawn and stretched. Maybe it was time to end this conversation right here. Also because she was afraid of what she might say and not be able to take back. But before she could, he sent another text.

'_So, are you in bed? –Deeks'_

'_Uh, actually yes. I was just going to sleep when you texted back. –K'_

'_Is it comfy? –Deeks'_

'_Well, it's not home, but it will do. –K'_

'_So jealous. I'm sleeping in a freaking cardboard box! –Deeks'_

'_Aww. Hopefully we'll close this soon and you can go back to your own bed. –K'_

'_Yea, ok. Hey, can I ask you a question? –Deeks'_

'_Sure. –K'_

'_So, are you wearing a costume? Or nothing but a smile. -Deeks'_

'_Good night Deeks. -K'_

'_Good night Princess. –Deeks'_

Kensi put her phone back on the night stand, laid back on her pillow, and closed her eyes. She smiled to herself and let out a small laugh and thought, maybe full moons aren't all that bad.


	3. Room With A View

**Room with a view**

**XXX**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I own nothing…**

After hanging up with Kensi, Deeks found he could not sleep. So, he decided to do another round of dumpster diving in the dumpster he was going to take on in the morning. To his delight, he found documents upon documents filled with evidence of the firm's criminal activity. He quickly phoned Hetty to share the news. He couldn't hide his excitement when Hetty then relieved him of his alias and directed him to return to ops. The sound of cheering filled the ops room over the speakers as Deeks hooted and laughed at the directive. Hetty just grinned and said, "Ok, Mr. Deeks. Compose yourself and get a move on!" "You don't have to tell me twice! Oh, wait. You just did – ok on my way!" Deeks replied. His car was parked at the YMCA, so he picked up his pace and 'got a move on' per Hetty's request.

Eric met up with Deeks in the bullpen to retrieve the new found documents. He barely recognized him in his alias attire. "Deeks, is that you? Uck, you smell awful!" Eric said in disgust. "Yea, perks of the job buddy. Totally method my man!" Eric scrunched his face, pulling out some gloves to take the documents from him. Once in his possession, he slowly took two steps back and then made a run for the stairs back to ops. Deeks just laughed to himself, grabbed his go-bag, and headed for the showers.

Deeks emerged from the showers looking his normal self, threw his bag on his desk, and ran up to ops. There he found Nell tapping away on the keyboard, Eric scanning through the documents he had brought, and Hetty watching the many different views on the screen. "Welcome back Mr. Deeks." Hetty said without turning from watching the screens. "Thanks. So where are we at now with this?" Deeks said taking in the views in front of him.

In one image, he could see Callen walking down a hallway. In another, Sam was standing, leaning against a wall. There were multiple views of the front and back of the building, and offices within – empty and most slightly darkened due to the time of night. Then his attention came to a small screen down on the left. It was of a person sleeping in a bed. Arms and legs spread out, long dark hair – at the realization of who that was, his arm came up and pointing at it he said, "HEY! That's….." "Yes Mr. Deeks. That's your partner." Hetty confirmed. "Uh, why might I ask is there a camera on her….sleeping?" He couldn't take his eyes off the image. "I keep cameras in all my safe houses Mr. Deeks. And I know that Ms. Blye is safe, and her alias intact. Now, to answer your first question, we believe that we finally have enough evidence and information to make arrests. With the documents you were able to bring us this evening, and Ms. Blye's surveillance and info gathered from the past few meetings she's attended, tomorrow morning's meeting should bring us the bad guys in handcuffs."

"I suggest Mr. Deeks, you head home and get a good night's rest in your own bed. It will do your back some wonders, and we will need you well rested for tomorrow's big day." "Uh-hu." Deeks replied slowly turning his face from the image, and then his eyes followed to look directly at Hetty. "Go home – get some rest! That's an order!" Hetty demanded. "And be back here at 6am sharp for a briefing!" "Ok, ok! I'm going. See you all tomorrow!" He waved and before exiting, took one last look at sleeping Kensi.

As he drove home, he smiled to himself at the visual of Kensi sleeping. He remembered fondly how she slept in that very same position on their undercover assignment in the suburbs. He remembered being pushed to the edge of the bed with her 'starfish' pose, and her snort-snoring in his ear. He laughs to himself and remembers not being able to sleep much on that op- watching her sleep more than he got sleep himself. He definitely enjoyed it a little more than he should have. Just then, his smile turned to a shocked expression, as the thought hit him – _'Hetty was probably watching the whole time!_ ' He pulled up to his apartment building, parked and turned off the ignition. He then rested his forehead on the steering wheel as the thought of Hetty watching them ran him over. After a few minutes, he let out a long sigh, and then sat up. Deeks shook his head violently as if to shake off the thought physically. '_creepy,' _ he thought. '_The woman sees everything!_' He looked at his watch and realized it was already 11pm. He definitely needed to get some rest – and in his own bed! He got out of the car, jogged up to his apartment, and turned in for the night.

Kensi awoke with a start. Her phone was blasting that loud siren alarm. She jumped up struggling to find her phone and finally shut it off. She fell back down against her pillow and let out a sigh of relief that the offending noise had ceased, only to look back over and find the time was 7:00am, and she needed to get up for work. She then groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Kensi had finished showering, hair and makeup done, and was just getting dressed when there was a knock at her front door. Startled, she grabbed her gun and went to the door. She peered through the peep hole, and was surprised to see Deeks standing there. She quickly opened the door. "Deeks! What…" "Morning Kens!" He pushed passed her and continued. "Today's the day. We're wrapping it up!" He spun around towards her and stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes finally fell on her. His eyes went wide. There stood Kensi, wearing only a lacy black bra, and a short- very short slip skirt. Her hair was done up in a bun, heavy makeup, and holding her gun. He thinks it's probably the sexiest thing he's ever seen! He's stunned to silence, and can't help but stare. He Just. Can't. Look. Away. It then dawns on Kensi that, well, she hadn't quite finished getting dressed. She looks down at herself, and a flush red creeps up her neck. She manages to say, "Uh, I'll uh, be right back!" And with that she turns and runs into the bedroom slamming the door.

In a panic, she grabs the suit dress she had _planned_ to put on and quickly steps into it, zips up the back, steps into her heals, and throws on the suit jacket. A quick check of herself in the mirror reveals to her dismay her newly acquired red complexion. She lets out a long sigh, put her hands on her hips and lets out a small chuckle. Shaking her head, there was nothing she could do about it. She had to go back out there and face him…, wait, what did he say?

Kensi stormed out of her room, forgetting momentarily about what had just happened a few moments ago, and asked, "What did you just say? We're wrapping it up?" Deeks was still sanding right where she'd left him, eyes still wide and frozen in place. "Uh-huh. Yea…" Deeks started, blinking the image out of his mind. "Yea, last night I uh, I found loads of info in the uh, dumpster. We're ready to make the arrest. Hetty sent me to go in with you this morning, and make the arrests at your 9am meeting. Sam and Callen will be there to back us up." "Wow, so the documents you found last night finished it for us?" Kensi questioned. "Yup, pretty much. And of course maybe the info you got from your late meeting might have helped too. . ."

Kensi was ready to explode with excitement at the news that this op was finally ending- today! Without thinking, she threw her arms up and wrapped them around Deeks shoulders, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Well, ok" Deeks let out, and in response wrapped his arms around her. After a short time, Kensi came to her senses and quickly let go and jumped back from him. "Sorry." She said, looking down, and then looking to her watch. "Oh – we have to go! It's almost 9am now!" "Then let's do this partner!" Deeks said with a smile. She grabbed her bag, and they headed out together.

As they walked to the office building, Kensi kept glancing over at Deeks. He had this big stupid grin on his face ever since they left the condo. While she had been shocked to see him this morning, and still recovering from the embarrassment of him seeing her in her underwear, she was still happy to see him. And very happy he wasn't dressed as his alias – she HATED that alias. No, she was happy to see him, and to be heading into this together. Without realizing it, Kensi was also grinning all the way to work.

The long case had finally wrapped up. A national security breach had been avoided, and criminals were taken down! The team was relieved that all their hard work and long hours paid off. It made it all worth it. The team reported back to the mission to debrief and shed their aliases. Hetty congratulated the team for a job well done, and gave the 4 undercover agents each a week off. After such a long op, it was very welcomed. Sam and Callen felt almost jet lagged with their working night shifts, and just looked forward to getting some much needed sleep! Kensi was more than ready to shed the suits and heals she had to wear every day, and catch up on her TV shows. And Deeks was happy to be sleeping in his very own bed again, and looking forward to getting back to his surf board!

The team sat at their desks, quickly finishing up some final paperwork before they were to leave for their needed break. Callen and Sam finished in record time, bid their good-byes, and headed out. Deeks was lost in thought, but hiding behind his laptop. Many things were running through his mind. But mainly, a particular person was completely hijacking his thoughts. He couldn't get the image of Kensi in her 'attire' this morning out of his head.

While Deeks was deep in thought, not even aware, Kensi had finished up her reports, closed her laptop, and looked over to her partner. He indeed seemed a million miles away. She sat back in her chair, crossing her arms, and admired him. Today had been a great day! They went in together and caught the bad guys. Together. They did make a great team. She thinks about how much closer they've grown over the years. And only until recently – much closer. There definitely was a 'thing', and it seemed to be growing since… well since that dance. That kiss only a few weeks ago. She even hugged him this morning! She'd never done even that before. She smiled to herself. She remembers Deeks' comment to her when they were undercover in the suburbs: "What's happening here? Kensi Blye going all soft on me?" Yep, she most definitely was. Much softer than she used to be – thanks to him. He's broken through her walls, and wormed his way in – almost without her even realizing it. But she admits it to herself now, and wonders what she should do about it – their 'thing'. She gets up then, grabs her bag and walks over to his desk. . .

**SO….The question is: Should they simply be partners? Friends? Or something more? Tell me! Leave me a review and let me know where you want it to go! **


	4. I've Got Your Back

**I've Got Your Back**

**XXX**

**Of course, something more! Unanimous vote. But, this is _them_ after all. We'll see…. Thank you again for your continued interest in this. LOVE reviews! (They really inspire me for some reason…to keep going). AND can you believe an update so quick? Just loving this story!**

**Disclaimer: Still, I own nothing….**

Deeks was sitting, staring at the finished report on his laptop screen. He had actually finished it up about 30 minutes ago, but his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts first drifted from his finished report, when images of Kensi that morning appeared in his head. Kensi, half-dressed, holding her gun…then his imagination took over. She stood there, sweetly looking at him, with a smile lighting up her face. Then, slowly, the smile turned to a flat expression – then a confused look, and then… anger and hurt. She was mad at him, and she then lifted up her gun and aimed it at him. She yelled at him, cursing him, and demanding he leave immediately! Thankfully the image quickly vanished, but seeing her angry and hurt reminded him of the agreement he had made with himself about his partner. He was NOT going to become another man, added to the list that hurts her.

He also reminds himself that all of his relationships have ended badly. The worst, being Sylvia Grey. He had hurt her so badly; he needed a restraining order to keep her from killing him. He remembers feeling awkward sharing that information with Kensi, back when he was in the hospital recovering from being shot. And after Sylvia, relationship after relationship, he would inevitably mess it up, and they would end.

Kensi, he thinks, is the best partner he's ever had. The best partnership, in the history of partnerships! Wow, how he didn't think that at all when they were first partnered. But now, he thinks, she's his best friend. All the time they've spent together over the past few years, he thinks he knows her very well. Her likes, dislikes, when she's fine, when she's _not_ fine, and when she says she's fine, but totally lying. Yea, he knows her pretty well.

Sure, they tease each other, flirt, and well, until recently… kiss, hug. He can't let them go down that road. The 'relationship' road. It will ruin everything between them, he thinks. He needs to distance himself. Space. And then he becomes aware that Kensi is walking towards him.

She sits on the edge of his desk and leans over to see his computer screen. 'You almost done?' she asks, snapping him out of his trance. "What? Oh, yea, I'm finished." With that he closed up his laptop and grabbed his bag. "You want to go get a bite to eat?" Kensi asks, standing to her feet. "Uh, No, I've uh, got to meet someone actually. Woe, is that the time? I've got to run! I'll see you later Kens – have a good week!" he said, and ran out the front door.

Kensi just stood there, stunned, trying to figure out what that was about. Who was he meeting? He hadn't said anything about meeting someone. '_Well, ok then. I guess a nice bubble bath and some rocky road does sound very nice'_, she thinks. So she grabs her stuff and heads home.

'_Yep, this was definitely a good idea.' _Kensi thinks, as she rests her head on a bath pillow, and thoroughly enjoys a warm bubble bath. She's drifting asleep after a while, when she's startled awake by the sound of her phone ringing. She groans, "Why did I bring that stupid phone in here?" She sits up and reaches over for it – catching the call just before it goes to voicemail.

"Kensi Blye" She answers.

"Uh, Kensi? Ow ow ow ow"

She pulls her phone back to look at the caller ID. Yep, it's Deeks. She sighs.

"Yes Deeks, what is it? I was just in the middle…"

"Kens, ow, I'm uh sorry to bother, ow, you. But, uh, I kind of need your help? Ow *grunt*."

"Deeks! Are you okay? What's going on? Wait, let me guess: Did your date leave you tied to your bed, and now you're stuck? Because if you think I'm going to come and untie you…"

"What?! OW! No, Kens – it's my back! My back's gone out, and uh, yea I'm stuck all right…that stupid cardboard box! Ow… I really need your help…owwwww! I can't move!"

"You're serious?"

"Yea, I'm in my apartment's laundry room – bottom floor – I'm stuck – ow ow ow. "

"Ok, ok. It will take me a minute to get over there. I'll hurry. Bye."

Kensi got out of her tub, dried, and dressed as fast as she could. She grabbed her keys, and off she went to rescue her partner.

She pulls up to his apartment finally. It's late, just after 10pm, and she has no idea what she's going to find – or where? He did say the laundry room right? Where is that exactly? She walks up to the stairwell, and looks around. He had said bottom floor. There – she sees the door with 'Laundry' posted on it. She runs to it and slowly opens the door.

"Deeks?" She calls. She looks around , but sees no one there. "Deeks?!" She calls a little louder. The machines are running, and that's the only sound she hears. She pulls out her phone and decides to just call him. She hears it – barely – his phone ringing. She walks around the isle of washers, coming around to the driers, when she sees his feet sticking out of the isle. "Oh my God!" She shouts, and rushes over to find him flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. His eyes look over at her. She quickly squats down beside him.

"What happened? Are you ok?!"

"Uh, no. I was doing my uh, laundry when I turned and suddenly there was this pain in my back – ahh ow! I couldn't quite move right, and just ended up on the floor. I'm just glad I could reach my phone and call you – ow!"

"Ok, ok. Where on your back does it hurt? Lower back? Upper, middle?"

"Uh, middle? And upper – yea, ow. "

"Ok, ok. Let's try to get you up, ok?"

"Ok"

She took his hand. "Let's start by sitting up slowly." She said calmly, and slowly pulled his arm towards her while bracing his shoulder with her other arm. He slowly sat up with her help, and made it to a full seated position. "Ok, ready to stand?" Kensi asked. "Uh-huh" he let out. She could see his shoulders and neck were stiff. Still holding his hand, she reached around his back and together they slowly got to their feet.

"Does it still hurt?" His eyes were firmly shut, and he was gritting his teeth. "Yea, but I can walk." He opened his eyes. "Help me get back to my apartment?" "Of course, just follow my lead." She led him out into the hallway, and found the elevator. As they rode in silence to his floor, she couldn't help but look at him with pity. Still holding his hand in her arm, she began to rub slow soothing circles there. They reached his floor and slowly exited the elevator. "Where are your keys?" she asked. "Back pocket – I hope." They reached his door and she reached around him to find his keys where he thought they were. She opened the door and maneuvered him a few feet in, kicking the door closed with her foot behind her.

Monty is excited to see them come in, but Deeks wanted him out-of-the-way. "Monty – go lay down!" he yelled out. He followed his master's orders with a whimper. The shout out however strained Deek's neck , and he let out his own whimper. "ow ow ow ow – hmmmmm!"

"Easy partner, easy. Just try to relax – forget Monty." She said, and slowly walked him over to the couch, and guided him to sit down there. After getting him settled, she made her way to his kitchen and found some ibuprofen and brought it back to him with a glass of water. "Here, take this". He did as instructed, and continued to wince, handing back the glass to her.

"What did you do to yourself Deeks? How did this happen?" Kensi asked. "I told you, I was doing my laundry…" "Yea, you said that, but you MUST have done something before that. Weren't you on a date or something?" She knew he said he was meeting someone… Deeks looked over at her. He couldn't make a smile, but he had to admit, he really liked the sight of a pouting, jealous Kensi. "A date? No. I left work and had to go pick up Monty from the kennel –had to get there before they closed. I got back here and just decided to catch up on my laundry – you know the rest. *sigh* I just, please don't ever let me sleep in a cardboard box again Kens, ok? "

Kensi laughed at the realization. The case – the cardboard box! She again looked at him with pity. "Ok, no more cardboard boxes for you." With that, she smacked her hands together – rubbing them back and forth. "It's time for therapy."

"Uh, therapy?" he questioned – a look of fear on his face. Kensi smiled at him, and then maneuvered herself to kneel behind him on the couch. "What? Wait – no! Are you certified?..." he questioned, but she already had her hands on his back – massaging and kneading his neck. "Try to relax, and breathe ok? No, I'm not certified, but I do get compliments…" she stated.

He let out a groan, and a few 'ows', but then she could feel his shoulders relax. She slowly massaged his neck and shoulders, and then began to move down his back. "You said it hurts in your middle back?" she whispered in his ear from behind. "Uh-huh." He managed to get out.

He was really relaxing now. The pain was leaving, being replaced with the nice feeling of her hands on his back, heat, and Kensi whispering questions in his ear sending serious shivers down his spine. He hopes she doesn't stop this any time soon. "You are good at this…" he murmurs. "Yea, I am." She whispered again in his ear. "Are you feeling better?" she added. "A little. Yea. You should definitely keep doing it though…" She smiled to herself. She was glad to be helping him, but also loving the sounds he was making at her touch.

After a few more minutes, Kensi slowed to a stop and then tapped his shoulder. "All better." She stated, and moved out from behind him. She then sat beside him, facing him, with her feet tucked underneath her. Resting her elbow on the back of the couch and her face leaning on her hand, she looked at him. "You ok now?" Deeks had leaned back on the couch after she moved and was looking over at her with a sweet grin on his face. "Yeaaa." He said, staring at her with a look of adoration. She smiled back at him.

"You saved me." Deeks said, still staring over at her. "Eh" She shrugged. "I got your back, you got mine." "Yea." He said again.

**Final Chapter Coming up! I think you will be pleased with the ending. Preview:**

_'Looking at her like this, he couldn't help but think he was completely in love with her. _

_ He caressed her cheek with his thumb, and she slowly opened her eyes, looking back into his.'_


	5. Something More

**Something More**

**XXX**

**The last chapter! Thank you for taking this journey with me! I hope you enjoyed the ride!**

**Disclaimer: And yet still, nothing…**

**Previously:**

"_You saved me." Deeks said, still staring over at her. "Eh" She shrugged. "I got your back, you got mine." "Yea." He again said. _

He felt like he was floating, lost in her mismatched eyes. He couldn't help but reach out to her. He brought his hand up to her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. He let his fingers slip into her hair. Kensi closed her eyes at his touch, and leaned her face into it.

Looking at her like this, he couldn't help but think he was completely in love with her. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, and she slowly opened her eyes, looking back into his. She reached up then and took his hand in hers – bringing it down to her lap. She looked down at their hands and said, "I uh, thought you had a date tonight when you said you had to meet someone." "Monty." He replied. She continued, "Yea. You looked sad when I had walked over to you, at work. You were thinking about something. What's up?" She looked up at him.

'_Oh that.'_ He thought to himself. "Sad? Really? Hmmm, I don't remember." Kensi sensed he was hiding something. But, if he didn't want to tell her, then that was that. "So, you could say that you're _fine_ then, right?" He realized she was on to him. Damn! She knows me as well as I know her! He looked down again at their hands. Then, he remembered something – subject change!

"Hey!" He looked up at her. "Did you know that Hetty has cameras installed in all the safe houses?!" "What!?" Kensi replied, a little shocked at the complete change of topic, and let go of his hand. "Yea, she has them installed in all of them – and she watches us sleep. I saw you sleeping!" He said excitedly. "Wait, what? You saw me sleeping? When did you see me? How…" Kensi replied. "The night before we closed the case-last night, Hetty called me back to ops. When I got up there, I saw a screen image of you – sleeping! Along with all the other views of the case." "Seriously?!" Kensi replied. "Yea, I was shocked too! I asked Hetty why, and she said she has them in all the houses, and she knew you were safe. Big Hetty is watching Kens! Always…" He said, and then began to eye around his apartment with suspicion. Kensi just laughed, and he looked back at her. "What?!" Deeks said in a hurt voice. "Doesn't that creep you out?" He asked. "Well, maybe a little." Kensi said. "But seriously, I doubt she has cameras in our private residences. Well, yea, except maybe yours, because let's face it, you can be a danger to yourself and others. But safe houses, sure."

"Ha-ha" Deeks let out in disgust. "You should've seen it though, you all spread out in your star-fish pose – crazy hair. Your snort-snore echoing throughout ops. " "I DO NOT SNORE!" Kensi demanded. "I beg to differ Kens. There's evidence. If you want, we can review the tapes when we get back…" She just mocked his words and smirked at him.

Deeks was quite pleased with himself at the successful subject change. He crossed his arms and smiled at her. Kensi let out a yawn. "Fine, I should head home. It's late…" "What? NO!" Deeks replied quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. Kensi looked sideways at him questioningly. "I mean, you should stay. Here. What if I have a relapse? What if I can't get up and can't reach the phone to call? Or, I call and you just have to get up and drive all the way back here? What if…" "Deeks, you're fine!" Kensi interrupted. "Besides, wouldn't want my _snoring_ to keep you from your rest." She stood up then.

Deeks went to stand up with her, and a sharp pain shot through his back. "Ahhhh!" He froze stiff, and shut his eyes tight. Kensi reached out immediately and grabbed his arm. "Again? It hurts again?" He could only talk through gritted teeth, "see, I need you…" He opened his eyes and gave her the lost puppy look – as best he could.

Kensi sighed. "Ok. Do you have a heating pad here?" He directed her to where it was. She sat him slowly back down on the couch, and went to retrieve it. She disappeared into the other room, and he could hear her doing something. She came back and gently guided him to stand again. Once up, he asked, "Where are you taking me?" "You're going to bed. I set up the heating pad on your bed." "ok" He said like a little boy.

'_This had better not be an act'_ Kensi thought to herself, or she'd have to kill him. Because she was totally falling for his 'hurt little boy' charm. _'Kensi Blye, you are definitely going soft!'_ She thought. She sat him on the edge of the bed. Before she let him lay down, she crawled up on the bed behind him, and started rubbing his shoulders again. "Another massage? I think I love you Kens…" "Yea, yea, I just want to try to loosen your muscles so you can relax and lay down." "ok" He said.

Once he was again relaxed, she took off his shoes, and helped him lay back down on the heating pad. "Ok, you should be fine, I'm just gonna…" "NO! No, Kens, please stay with me?" He pleaded. She placed her hands on her hips, and gave him a suspicious look. "Please just stay?" He frowned. Then sighing, "I promise, I'll tell you what I was thinking about earlier…at work." He looked sad. "Ok." She remained there looking at him. "Ok?" he questioned. "Ok, I'll stay." She said. "Thank you!" He said with a sigh.

"Go get ready for bed and come back when you're done." He said, reaching awkwardly with his left arm to pull the covers down for her. "What? Wait, you want me to stay, and sleep in here. With you?" She asked. He looked up at her. "I won't bite, I promise. And I'll tell you what I was thinking earlier. And then you can go in the other room if you want." He told her. Her arms fell to her sides, and she let out a sigh. "Ok, I'll be right back." She turned to head out, but realized she was wearing jeans, and didn't want to sleep in them. She turned to ask, "Do you have a pair of gym shorts I could change into?" "Yea, 3rd drawer from the top – over there. There should be a black pair on top." She walked over, opened the drawer and grabbed it, and headed for the bathroom.

Deeks laid there staring at the ceiling. He sighed to himself. What will he tell her? He doesn't think he can distract her anymore. He's out of ideas. Is this it? Truth time? He knows it's inevitable. He has to tell her, because if he doesn't, she'll be hurt that he didn't. And isn't that his biggest concern- NOT hurting her? It really shouldn't be this hard. But it is! She's not the only one who has secrets to hide. And it would be so much easier to keep it hidden, he thinks. But not if he wants…something more.

There are so many things he wants to say to her, to do with her. But he cannot say, nor do any of them without taking that step. Without moving past partnership, friendship, to something more. And while he wants so much more, the fear of hurting her still scares him. A last-minute thought of pretending to be asleep when she returns suddenly becomes appealing, but the thought is dismissed as Kensi comes back into the room with a glass of water and sees him – wide awake. She puts it down on the nightstand, and slowly crawls under the covers next to him.

"Ok Marty, I'm ready." She says. "I like it when you use my first name." He responds, looking sideways at her and smiling. She looks back and smiles too. He turns his head to look up at the ceiling, searching for strength. Here goes nothing…

"So, uh, I was just thinking today…about a lot of things really. And uh, about us. Our thing." He has her full attention now. She wants to turn on her side and face him, but she also wants him to continue, so she stays perfectly still. He pauses, listening to her. She says nothing, and he thinks she's stopped breathing. Man, he's totally out on the plank now.

He inhales deeply, and fidgets with his fingers. "Kens, you are by far the best partner I've ever had. And over the past few years, you've become one of my closest friends. No, you are my closest friend. And, a few weeks ago when we went dancing, and we kissed, I think I just realized how much I care about you. But, as I thought about us, there even being an 'us'…" He stills for a second and hears her breathing. He's thankful she's still awake and listening, he thinks. "I have a bad track record with relationships Kens. I've uh, hurt a lot of people. And uh, my fear is, that I would hurt you. And I could NEVER ever live with myself if I hurt you. So… that's what I was thinking about tonight, at work." He finished, and let out a long slow breath.

She lays there for a moment, absorbing all that he just shared. She's stunned and amazed that he shared all this with her. She's never opened up to _him_ like this – too scared to – so she completely understands how hard this must have been to say. But she's glad he did. And she feels she owes him the same.

She turns on her side now resting on her arm and looks at him. He carefully turns his head to the side to look back at her. She's smiling, and he's grateful she's not angry. She lifts her other hand to his face and feels his scruffy beard. He smiles back at her. She looks into his eyes for a moment. She finally says something, and he's relieved. "Thank you. Thank you for telling me." She says, slowly bringing her had down to his chest, and her eyes following her hand. "I know that wasn't easy, because I know I'm not one to EVER tell you what I'm thinking…" She looks back to his face, and he chuckles at that. "But, right now, I can tell you that I care a lot about you too. And, I do trust you, completely you know. I mean, you can be frustrating, and annoying…" She pauses to smile at him. But then seriously, "But you would never purposely hurt me, and I know that." He looks at her appreciatively.

"So," Deeks starts. "Partners who kiss huh?" She laughs. He continues, "And since I'm still in the sharing mood, can I just tell you how totally HOT you looked this morning?!" She's giggling now, covering her face with her hand. He loves that sound! "It's late." She says. "You can tell me more of your thoughts tomorrow ok? How's your back feeling?" She asks softly. "Good, better." He thinks. He opens his arms and waves her to him. She snuggles up to his side, and lays her head on his chest hugging him. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her gently. They lay there for a moment like this, in each other's arms. Then she lifts her head up to look at him and asks, "You think there's a full moon out tonight?" He thinks for a moment, "No, no that was last night." "Oh well." She replies, and kisses him softly on the lips. "Good night Marty." She whispers, and rests her head back on his chest. "Good night princess." He whispers back.

And they fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Kensi wakes to the smell of coffee, and something sweet she can't place. She sits up, and her memory of the night before comes back to her. She smiles, and takes in the room around her. She's never really been in Deeks' bedroom before. It's clean, warm, and comfortable she thinks. She hears the sound of dishes in the other room, and decides it's time to go investigate.

She enters the kitchen to see him cooking something at the stove. She doesn't want to startle him, so she just stands there watching him. But Monty saw her, and came running to her. "Hey Monty – good boy." She says, bending to pet him. When she stands, Deeks is standing at the counter pouring coffee. "Hey." He says. "Hey yourself. Watcha making there?" she asks. "If you're hungry, I've got pancakes & syrup, eggs, bacon, doughnuts… and of course, coffee." "Wow, sounds like a feast! Is someone else joining you?" She asks. "Just you." He smiles.

She smiles shyly. This is all so new, and yet so familiar. He's cooked for her before, but only on undercover ops. This – cooking for her because he wants to – new. She sits down at his table, and he serves her the works. He joins her at the table, and raises his coffee offering a toast. "To a week off!" he cheers. She adds, "and a job well done – bad guys zero, good guys one." "You just rhymed." He says. "Yea, total accident." She affirms.

She takes a bite of her pancakes, and hums. "Mmmmm. Amazing. I love when you cook!" He smiles at her. "Really? What else do you love?" He asks. Her mouth stops chewing, and she looks at him like a deer caught in headlights. He takes a sip of his coffee, and then offers, "Tell you what. Let's play a game…" "A game?" She questions, raising an eyebrow. "Yea, we each take turns telling the other something we either like about the other, OR something the other doesn't know about them." He explains. "Really? A game?" "Yea, and the first to quit, loses, and the other wins." He adds. "Wins what exactly?" She's curious now. "Winner decides. So if I win, which I will, you have to give me a back massage when ever I ask. And if by some strange chance you win, well, you tell me." "Hmm." She thinks. "WHEN I win, which I WILL, you have to cook for me when ever I ask – breakfast, lunch, or dinner!" "Deal!" he puts his hand out to shake, and they shake on it.

Deeks thinks to himself that he must have woken up in an alternate universe this morning, because he just got Kensi Marie Blye to agree to a game where she tells him things she _likes_ about him? AND, she thinks she's going to win! How crazy is that!?

"Ok, since YOU went first already, loved my cooking and all, I'll go now. I like your eyes."

"My eyes?" she asks. "Yea, they're beautiful. And the one being darker than the other. Oh, and how they sparkle when you find sweets to eat." "hmmm" She smiles at him.

"Ok, my turn!" Kensi straightens up, and looks to be thinking. "Ok, how about an unknown fact." Deeks nods. Her posture changes, slouching down low. "I uh, I do in fact, um, have your missing shirt at my house." She smiles questionably. He chokes on his coffee a little. "I knew it! You DO like my smell!" She's blushing, and it's utterly adorable to him. She then starts shoveling her breakfast in her mouth rather quickly.

"Ok, I'll share a fact. I uh, totally flirt with other girls in front of you, just to make you jealous." He states. Kensi freezes at that. "Seriously?" She mumbles with a mouth full of food. "Yup." He affirms. "I hate when you do that." She says. He can see she's serious. "I won't do it anymore, I promise. Well, unless I have to because of an op. But I won't do it otherwise." He says sincerely. Her smile returns, and he's relieved.

"Unknown fact, I steal candy from your desk." She reveals. "Yea, I already know that, so you need to tell me something else." He says. "Really? You know that?" "Kensi, who else would it be? Besides, I've seen you do it. And that's _why_ I keep candy in my desk." He smiles. She laughs, looking down at her breakfast. "Ok, ok. Then-Like. I like that you keep candy in your desk for me." She smiles brightly.

"Ok, I'll allow that one. Like. I like your smile. It really does light up a room. And honestly, you don't show it enough." He says. "My dad used to say that." She says, stirring the food on her plate with her fork. She smiles at the memory.

Kensi puts her fork down, crosses her fingers and rests her chin on them. "I like your eyes. How they change colors with your mood." She says. "They change with my mood?" He asks. "Yes, they do. Dark blue when you're serious, or deep in thought. Light blue when you're relaxed. When we're in ops, they turn this amazing brilliant blue..." "Realllly?" He drags out. "I had no idea my eyes were such a mood ring." "Yep, and I like that!"

"I like your hair. Particularly when it's down, and wavy." He says.

"I like how soft your shaggy hair is. I had no idea it was so soft." She says. "The magic of conditioner. You want to touch it, don't you?" He smirks, and leans his head towards her. She leans across and messes it with her fingers, then pulls back. "hmmmm, soft." She hums. Deeks re-adjusts his hair, and then takes his turn.

"I… like your belly ring. I don't get to see it often enough." She laughs. She stands up then, and pulls up her shirt to show it to him. "See!" He grins widely. "Nice."

Kensi fixes her shirt, and sits back down. "Hmmmm. Unknown fact. I like watching you surf." "Seriously? I thought you hated it!" She grinned at that. "And that's why it's an '_unknown' _fact." "Uh-huh. And I thought I knew you…" He says disgusted.

He pauses to think. "Out of things you like?" she asks. "Never!" He says seriously. "Ah." She replies looking down. Not sure how to respond to _that_.

"I love watching you sleep." He says. "Really?" She asks, looking up at him. "Yea, I have to admit I did a lot of that on that 'married couple' op we did." She laughs. "Yea, I might have done a little watching myself." She grins shyly. "Wait – you watched me?" He asked, surprised. "Well, one night I couldn't sleep, and you were sleeping like a baby, so…I watched you! And, you do twitch your nose when you sleep!" She affirmed. "When I'm happy." He said smiling. She smiled back. "Wait! Stop – we're losing track here. Who's turn is it?" "Yours." He answered.

She looks down at her plate. Then looks back at him. "I loved that you took me dancing that night. That you cared."

"I loved dancing with you that night, and watching you dance. You are a _very_ good dancer."

Kensi blushes a little. "I loved slow dancing with you."

"I loved kissing you that night." He smiled at her, at the memory of it.

"I loved being so close to you." She said, and looked at him as if she longed for it again.

"I loved holding you so close." He said, returning the same look.

They were staring at each other across the table, lost in each other's eyes. "Wow" Kensi uttered. "I've never seen _that_ shade of blue before." She stood up from the table, walked over to him, and sat in his lap – never taking her eyes off his. She framed his face with her hands, leaned down and kissed him. Deeks returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her.

They kissed like this for a while. Soft, slow kisses, and caresses. Enjoying each other so close. Deeks finally pulled back, and said, "I don't think there's a loser to this game Kens.." he said out of breath. "Yea." She breathed. "But I did win, so…" She grabbed his mouth again with hers. He smiles under her lips, and to himself. He just loves being beat by his bad ass partner!

He then stands to his feet, picking Kensi up in his arms. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Kensi shouts. He starts walking. "Where are you taking me?!" She demands. "I'm taking this _winner_ back to bed!" he laughs. "Wait!" She says. "Your back – you were lying last night weren't you – just to keep me here!" "No!" he defended. "You massaged me better! Are you sad that you stayed?" He asked with a frown. "No." She then said seriously. "I'm really glad I stayed." He smiled, and carried her back to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

The two enjoyed their week off, together, becoming 'something more.'

**The End/Beginning…**

**Thank you again! You all made writing my first story ever so much fun! Thank you for the advice, favorites, alerts, and sweet reviews!**


End file.
